Predator
cybercat]] Predators, sometimes called "cybercats," are big, heavy robots shaped like cats. Overview In 2502, some were owned by the Screaming Skulls, and were used in an attempt to kill their former captives, War Pig members Vin Iggins and Cole Hickson. One knocked Iggins down, but Hickson terminated them with shots from a pistol.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #2" StarCraft 1''' (2) (June 24, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). During the Second Great War, Egon Stetmann's research was (theoretically) able to equip predators with an electrical discharge field.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zerg research (in English). 2010. Predators were used in service of the Terran Dominion, and were deployed in the defense of Skygeirr Platform against the Zerg Swarm.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Infested (in English). 2013-03-12. After the End War, several predators were spotted in a Defenders of Man facility in Sharpsburg. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, The Escape (in English). 2016-03-29. Variants *'''Predator A-130: Known as the "cyberwolf," this variant of the predator is due for deployment in 2506, expected to replace the first generation of predators. The Dominion takes no responsibility for injuries occurred while trying to ride them. *'Predator A-130G': Known as the "golden cyberwolf," these predators were developed for use on low-orbit platforms. Few prototypes survived initial testing, and are now prized by collectors. *'Predator C-250': known as the "cyber ram," these predators were designed to operate within the harsh conditions of Kel-Morian mining worlds, and were built for durability over speed.Mounts, Heroes of the Storm. Accessed on 2015-04-11 Game Unit StarCraft II |image=Cybercat SC2 Head1.jpg |image2=Predator Coop Game1.JPG |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Raynor's Raiders Terran Dominion Defenders of Man |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Heart of the Swarm Nova Covert Ops |baseunit= |role=Anti-Infantry Specialist |useguns=Titanium claws |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=Mechanical |armortype=Armored |transcapacity= |transsize=2 |sight=10 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=100 |energycost= |costgas=100 |supply=3 |campcost=15 zerg research points |time=40 |produced=Factory |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req=Tech lab/Tech reactor (attached) |hotkey=P |speed=4 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=140 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=Titanium claws |gun1strength=15 (and activates Lightning Field) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=1 |gun1range=Melee |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign=x |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Predators are available as a special anti-infantry unit in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty at the cost of 15 zerg research points and access to the Hercules dropship.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zerg research (in English). 2010. Predators unleash a lightning field AoE burst which deals 20 damage with every attack. While they gain no bonus against any unit type, a handful of them can easily bring down swarms of s or other low health units with their AoE burst attack. A primary weakness to using predators is that, for their cost, they are not very durable for a melee unit. Also, because they are mechanical units, they cannot be paired with medics or medivac dropships (though they can potentially be paired with the science vessel). Without armor upgrades, predators will die fairly easily against ranged attackers. Predators are strong against zerglings, banelings, s, s, firebats, reapers, hellions, and occasionally s and sentries. Unfortunately, they have many counters: marauders, s, thors, diamondbacks, stalkers, immortals, colossi, roaches, s, s, and any air units. This makes the predator an extremely specialized unit. Abilities Upgrades Development Predators were able to cloak as long as they had energy available to use. In addition, Lightning Field was also known as 'Retribution Field' instead.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Heroes of the Storm Predator variants called cyber wolves were available as mounts in Heroes of the Storm. A promotional golden variant of the cyber wolf was available to players who purchased a Founders Pack. An obsidian variant was added during the game's Machines of War event. Later a variant named the cyber ram was made available as a mount alongside the Maraudin' Muradin skin.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Trivia In the Heart of the Swarm mission "Infested", there are five predators of different colors. This is a possible reference to the Voltron anime series. References Category:Terran robot and AI classes Category:Heroes of the Storm Category:StarCraft II Terran campaign units